


Choices

by hermitpanda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Aaron sprinted through the lobby of the Quantico FBI building. He barrelled through the door to the stairwell, gasping out an apology to the second-floor secretary when the door slammed into her. He took the stairs to the sixth floor two at a time. He may have been given a warning that the local Alpha Council was sending a crew to round up unmated Omegas at the FBI office, but he hadn’t been given enough warning to spend time placating the Beta woman. There was only one unmated Omega that worked within the confines of the Quantico complex. “Where’s Reid?” he demanded, rushing into the BAU bullpen.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Alpha/Omega stories. I've had this one in my writing folder for a couple months now. As always, I pick and chose what Alpha/Omega mythology I wanted to follow and made stuff up to suit myself. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them for a while.

MAJOR BREAKTHROUGH! OMEGA HORMONAL SUPPRESSANT DISCOVERED!

FDA APPROVES OMEGA SUPPRESSANT, AVAILABLE NEXT YEAR

OMEGA SUPPRESSANT: IS IT SAFE?

BEHIND THE SCIENCE - WHAT THE OMEGA SUPPRESSANT DOES TO YOUR BODY

WHO CREATED THE OMEGA SUPPRESSANT? WHY THEY MAY BE HIDING

THE OMEGA SUPPRESSANT: EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW

REVEALED! FBI WUNDERKIND BEHIND CREATION OF OMEGA SUPPRESSANT

EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW! MEET THE GENIUS BEHIND THE NEW OMEGA SUPPRESSANT

ASHAMED OMEGA! WHY SPENCER REID REALLY CREATED SUPPRESSANT

DOWNFALL OF A GENIUS: HOW SPENCER REID BECAME A DRUG ADDICT

THE PATH FROM JUNKIE TO DEALER - WHY SPENCER REID TRIED TO HIDE IDENTITY

EXCLUSIVE WITH SPENCER REID’S DEALER: THE APPALLING & ILLEGAL THINGS HE DID TO FEED DRUG HABIT

Alpha Council Proposes New Mating Laws

~*~

Aaron sprinted through the lobby of the Quantico FBI building. He barrelled through the door to the stairwell, gasping out an apology to the second-floor secretary when the door slammed into her. He took the stairs to the sixth floor two at a time. He may have been given a warning that the local Alpha Council was sending a crew to round up unmated Omegas at the FBI office, but he hadn’t been given enough warning to spend time placating the Beta woman. There was only one unmated Omega that worked within the confines of the Quantico complex. “Where’s Reid?” he demanded, rushing into the BAU bullpen.

Luke pointed at the break room silently with raised eyebrows. Hotch dashed in and grabbed Reid by the arm before dragging him towards the catwalk and the relative safety of his office. “Hey! Hotch! What the hell?” The genius exclaimed when the Unit Chief paid no mind to the mug shattering on the floor amid a pool of coffee.

“You three,” Hotch pointed at Luke, Emily, and Dave, “guard the door of my office. Shoot anyone who tries to get through you.” He ignored the complaints of the Omega that he was manhandling across the catwalk. He shoved him into the office, locking the door and closing the blinds.

“What’s going on, Hotch? You’ve never treated me like that!” Spencer whirled to face him, fisting his hands at his side. He tried to push the older man from between him and the door.  

Hotch leaned against the office door to prevent Reid from escaping the office. “The new laws from the Council. Do you have an Alpha?” He ignored the pounding of his heart and focused on the man before him.

“You know I don’t. Get out of the way.” Spencer tried to wedge himself between the older man and the door. He found his wrists caught by Hotch’s hands. He struggled against the hold. The only thing keeping him from resorting to kicking his boss’ shins was the waves of terror radiating off the man. He hadn’t felt that from Hotch since Foyet had found Haley and Jack.

“Is there an Alpha that you want to mate with? Someone that can come bond with you right now?” Hotch tightened his grip on his wrists. He stepped away from the door to spin them and pin the younger man against it, hoping to stop his struggles.

“No,” Spencer ground out angrily. He let his legs cave from beneath him in hopes of sliding down and out of the other man’s hold but the Alpha kept him upright with an arm around his waist. “I have no intention of bonding with anyone.”

Aaron barely restrained himself from burying his fist in the wall. “Damn. The Council is rounding up all the unmated Omegas in the area. Some goons are one their way here right now. You have to mate with an Alpha. Now. We don’t have enough time to do anything else.” 

Spencer swallowed and licked his lips before loosening his tie. “Do it. There’s no other Alpha I trust.” He jerked his collar down and tilted his head to give the older man access to the mating gland on the side of his neck. 

“Are you sure? It’s going to hurt.” At Reid’s firm nod, Hotch sank his teeth into the gland. He closed his eyes wishing he could close his ears to the scream that ripped from the younger man. The scream dissolved into sobs. The lack of a sexual relationship between them made the bonding process painful for the Omega, even though he was consenting to it. Spencer shoved at his chest futilely. The hands dropped away as the sounds of an argument in the bullpen reached them. 

Hotch finally pulled his mouth away from Reid’s neck. He held back a sob of his own as the Omega sagged against him. He whispered apologies into Spencer’s hair. He would never forgive himself for having to practically force a bond on the man, but a mated, weakened Reid was better than an auctioned-off Reid or the even worse alternative, a dead Reid. He guided the Omega to the couch, tucking his limp body against his own as he heard a polite knocking on the door. “Hotch? You have visitors,” Emily called out.

Spencer tensed against him, and Aaron called out for her to open the door. She swung it open revealing a pair of disgruntled Alpha Council security guards flanked by Rossi and Alvez. “How may I help you?” Hotch narrowed his eyes menacingly.

The pair exchanged wary glances before the shorter man spoke. “We’re here to retrieve any unmated Omegas under the authority of the Alpha Council. Doctor Spencer Reid is listed as an unmated Omega.”

Spencer reached a weak hand up and pulled the collar away from the wound on his neck. “Mated,” he mumbled against Hotch’s shoulder.

Hotch gently stroked his hands down Spencer’s back. “It happened in a moment of passion early this morning. We haven’t had a chance to file the paperwork with the council.” He shifted his body slightly so he could grab his gun quickly if need be.

“What’s wrong with him?” The short guard narrowed his eyes while the taller guard flexed his arms trying to intimidate the profilers.

“Lunch didn’t agree with him.” Hotch watched them with a raised eyebrow. The Omega could only nod feebly, but it seemed to be enough to appease the Council guards.

The short one grunted. “You have 24 hours to file that you’ve mated. We’ll be back if that paperwork doesn’t come in.” The pair turned and stalked out of the BAU.

As soon as the doors on the elevator clanked shut behind them, Reid shoved Hotch away with as much force as he could muster. “I just... I need some space.” 

“Aaron…” Dave stepped forward looking between the two men.

“They would have taken Reid if he wasn’t mated. They passed a law that unmated Omegas are to be sold to the highest bidder. It’s a ruse to get to Reid. They want to punish him for creating the suppressant. They want him dead. I did what I had to do. None of you hate me more than I hate myself for being forced into doing it. Trust me.” The Unit Chief hunched his shoulders in an uncharacteristic move while Luke and Emily helped Spencer stand from the couch. “Whatever he needs, make sure he gets it.” He stood and hurried out of his office shoving past JJ and Garcia lingering on the catwalk. He didn’t want to watch his team fuss over his new mate. 

Fuck. 

Spencer might as well be his victim. Reid had been forced into consenting to the mating. That realization made his stomach lurch, and while the team might work for him until they had either found a way to oust him from his position or they had all drifted to other positions, he knew that they were no longer his family.

~*~

Spencer waved away JJ from trying to wrap him in a blanket. Garcia was doing something to his television. He didn’t know what she was doing and was certain that he didn’t want to ask or he’d be risking a long, overly technical explanation. Emily was in the kitchen making him soup that he wasn’t even sure he could keep down. Luke was prowling around the apartment checking on his security. He knew that Dave had been appointed to go after Hotch, or he’d probably have the Italian bustling about the kitchen making him some sort of pasta dish.

He wanted all of them to go away. He just wanted to be alone to console himself. Logically, he knew that Hotch would never have pressed him into the bond if he hadn’t felt absolutely sure that he’d had to, but that knowledge didn’t lessen his inner turmoil. Even the knowledge that they had barely completed the bonding when the Alpha Council’s men had shown up to collect him didn’t provide him much comfort. The bonding had left him physically weak and emotionally drained. He oscillated between being grateful that the Unit Chief had kept him from being collected for the Omega auctions and being angry with the man for combining their futures together as one. 

“I just want to be alone now,” he stated. He hated how weak he sounded.

“When Emily’s done with the soup, we’ll go Sweetie.” Garcia had finished whatever it was that she was doing and moved to stand beside JJ at the end of the couch he was laying on. She chewed her lip and wrung her hands. “You shouldn’t be this ill if it was consensual.”

Reid shifted when he felt himself tipping sideways on the couch. “It was consensual. I’m ill because we’re not actually in a relationship. It’s complicated.” 

JJ leaned forward like she was going to fuss with his blanket again. “Are you sure that you don’t want me to call Morgan?”

“Yes. He’d kill Hotch. Just… I need some time to sort through my emotions. Then I will talk to Hotch myself.” The young man sighed. The other members of the team seemed unable to comprehend that he had actually consented to be mated to their Unit Chief. He knew part of it was their instinctive reactions to an Omega in distress, but it wasn’t helping him compartmentalize his own emotions. He was truly worried that Morgan would physically attack Hotch when he was told about the bonding. That wouldn’t help at all. If Spencer’s new mate were to die, it would put him right back in the position he had been that afternoon. Eligible to be collected for the upcoming auctions. 

Emily came in from the kitchen carrying a tray. She placed it on the coffee table. “Soup, some crackers, tea. There’s more soup on the stove if you eat this and want more. It will reheat nicely.”

“Thank you.” He reached for a cracker to nibble on hoping it would sooth his queasy stomach. 

“Are you sure you want to be left alone?” Luke joined the women.

Spencer nodded. “I’ve got my phone here if I need someone. I just need some quiet for a while. I appreciate everything you’ve all done. Really.”

“We’re a phone call away, Sweetie. Anytime.” Penelope leaned over and kissed his forehead. The others repeated her assurance that they could be reached any time they were needed before they left. JJ set the alarm and locked the door as she stepped out.

He blew out a breath and stared at his bookshelf blindly. He had known when he’d developed the suppressant that he was going to get on the bad side of the Alpha Council. The current membership was definitely entrenched in the old way of thinking - that Omegas were objects meant to be possessed and collected by Alphas. His suppressant allowed Omegas a sense of freedom they hadn’t experienced in recent history in America.The past few decades had seen a return to traditional thinking instead of the newer school of thought that Omegas were equal to Alphas, just with a different physiology. The European Councils had been eager to fund the development of his suppressant as were the FBI and CIA. While Alphas trended towards dangerous professions, Omegas were often found in the sciences and technological fields. Deaths and injuries to both agents and civilians could be prevented with the developments that Omegas were responsible for.

His suppressant had angered the American Alpha Council and many Alphas across the country. All of his phone calls were monitored by techs handpicked by Garcia. His mail was being forwarded through the FBI mail room where threats were against him, credible or not, were filtered out and investigated. The Director had even placed his mother’s sanitarium under guard in case someone wanted to strike at him by attacking her.

He picked up the bowl of soup, chicken noodle, and tucked in while he considered what his next action should be. He was too raw to face his new mate yet, but he knew that he would have to talk to the older man soon. They would have to discuss their now-shared future.

The sound of glass shattering broke into his thoughts. He grunted and tried to disentangle himself from the blankets that JJ had bundled around him when he heard scuffling feet coming from his bedroom. He flicked a glance at his alarm and saw that the blinking light had flipped to red, an indication that the company had already been alerted about the security breach in his apartment. He finally got his legs free and pushed himself to stand as he heard the intruders reach his living room. He turned to face them. 

Three men wearing tactical gear and masks rushed him. One of them landed a solid kick to his chest. His last thought before his head connected with his coffee table was that he should have kept his gun out of the safe when he’d gotten home.

~*~

The ringing of his cell phone pulled Aaron from his mental tongue lashing. After a lengthy discussion with Dave, he had gotten home and had been dodging phone calls from his team ever since. He glanced at the number. It wasn’t one he recognized so he answered. “Hotchner.”

“Mr. Hotchner, I’m calling from George Washington University Hospital. You’re listed as Spencer Reid’s emergency contact.” A woman’s voice greeted him.

“Yes, what’s wrong?” He bolted up from his chair.

The woman sighed softly. “Mr. Reid was attacked in his home. He has several injuries from being beaten as well as some head trauma from falling on a coffee table.”

“I’m on my way. I should be there in about a half hour, traffic depending. You haven’t given him any narcotics have you?” He shoved his feet back into his dress shoes.

“No, sir, we have not. It’s noted in his file, and the security company that called for emergency responders ensured that the EMTs knew. We’re waiting for some test results before we send Mr. Reid to a floor so come to the ER first.” 

“Thank you. I’ll be there shortly.” Hotch hung up and tied his shoes. He grabbed his wallet, credentials, and gun again before calling Dave as he hurried to his car. “Dave, I know everyone’s pissed at me, but the team needs to be called in. Reid was attacked in his apartment. I’m going to the hospital. Since he’s an agent, the Bureau should take over the investigation from the police.”

He could hear sounds that indicated that Dave had begun readying himself to leave. “Do you want me to send someone to the hospital?”

He hesitated. He wasn’t eager to see anyone from the team especially, Spencer, but Reid’s security and needs were more important than his wants. Chances were high that the Council had sent whoever had attacked the young man. If not the Council, it was almost guaranteed to be some other disgruntled Alpha. “Yes. It might be necessary for security, and I don’t know if Reid will let me question him about what happened. He was taken to GW. Have whoever comes to the hospital call me when they get there to find out where to go.”

“Will do.” Dave hung up.

Hotch took a steadying breath before pulling his car onto the street to go to the hospital. He was going to have to face his mate and his team whether he was ready to or not.

~*~

Spencer was fairly certain that he was still alive. Death shouldn’t hurt this much. He moaned and tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but the movement sent sharp pains shooting through his body. “Reid? Wake up, Spencer. You gotta wake up.” His mate’s voice was close by.

He sighed and opened his gritty eyes. The hospital room was dim, and he could see through the partially open door that the hallway lights were dimmed as well. One of his eyebrows raised when he spotted the heavily armed SWAT agent outside his door. “There’s two of them out there, plus another one at the elevator. You’re a big deal,” JJ said and patted his arm.

“Water?” he asked, his gaze flicking back and forth between the two people on opposite sides of his bed.

JJ held a cup and straw for him. “Do you feel up to answering questions about what happened?”

He nodded. “Three men in tactical gear wearing masks. All of them were about Luke’s height and size. They came in the bedroom window. I heard the glass shatter. I got caught up in the blankets, though, so I wasn’t able to get to my gun or call for help. One of them kicked me in the chest. When I fell, I hit my head and lost consciousness. That’s all that I can remember.”

“Were you able to tell anything about them that could help us identify them? Race? Did they speak? Maybe one of them had an accent? Anything?” Hotch asked.

“No, they wore gloves and long sleeves. The masks were those tinted shield type. So I saw no flesh. They didn’t speak.” He shook his head then winced.

Hotch gently touched his shoulder then pulled his hand away. “Careful. You have some pretty nasty injuries. Concussion and a large gash in the back of your head that required stitches. Several broken ribs. Luckily, nothing’s punctured, and there’s no internal bleeding. Broken wrist. It looks like one of them might have stomped on your wrist. They were gone by the time the police got there only five minutes after the alarm went off for the broken window, but they really worked you over in that time.”

The Omega closed his eyes. No wonder his entire body hurt. The only other time that he had been beaten this badly was when he had been kidnapped and tortured by Hankel. His eyes shot open. “Did they give me any-”

“No. The security company made sure the EMTs knew, and I spoke with the ER nurse.” Hotch cut him off.

“Okay, good.” He exhaled slowly. He looked at JJ. “Can you give us a few minutes?”

She clenched her jaw and glared at Hotch. “Are you sure you want to be alone with him? Last time you were alone, he-”

He sighed. “He may have saved my life. Just let us talk? Go get some coffee or something?” She nodded after a moment of staring at him and turned on her heel. She pulled the door shut with a thump. Spencer swallowed and looked at Hotch.

“Reid, I’m so sorry about all of this. I was given a heads up that the Council was sending someone to round up unmated Omegas, but I wasn’t given enough warning to get you out of Quantico. I know that it was a shitty circumstance, but I honestly feel that getting you mated was the only decision that could be made in that moment. I hate myself more than everyone else hates me.” Hotch hung his head. 

Spencer considered him. He could feel the self-hatred pouring off the man along with remorse for what he had done. Had been forced to do. “You presented it to me as an option. I made the choice that was going to be the best for me in the long run. It’s not your fault that our genetics made me weak after the bonding. It’s also not your fault that I was an emotional mess afterward.”

“I’m sorry,” Aaron whispered again. He scrubbed a hand over his face.

“What are we going to do about my security?” Spencer asked.

The older man blinked a few times while he processed the change in topic. “For while you’re in the hospital, the Director has you guarded around the clock by two SWAT agents. He also mentioned guards for you after you’re released but didn’t go into any details.”

Spencer grimaced. “They’ll interfere with my ability to work.”

“We have to do something, Reid. We can’t just let you be killed by thugs sent by the Alpha Council.” Hotch stood up and began pacing. He rubbed his forehead. 

The Omega swallowed. “Maybe one guard that appears to be a part of the team for when we’re traveling. I should be okay within Quantico itself. When I’m off-duty, I’ll accept a guard.” He danced the fingers of his uninjured hand across the blanket. “I don’t think that I should stay in that apartment. I need to be somewhere safer.”

“Okay. I’ll get Dave started on finding you a new place.” 

Spencer licked his lips nervously. “What about your place? You have a guest room. I think living with my mate would probably be best. Then the Council would be more likely to believe that we genuinely mated rather than in reaction to their new law. Our futures are tied together now anyways. We need to start thinking of them as one future.”

Aaron considered him silently before nodding. “If that’s what you want. I just upgraded my security system again, and if the Director does give you guards, I think we could keep you pretty secure.”

He nodded. “It’s what I want.”

~*~

Spencer shuffled his way towards the room that had been made his. Both Hotch and Jack had been extremely accommodating and welcoming to the Omega. Hotch had offered the younger man the master bedroom and the den in the apartment. When Spencer had refused, he had lined the walls of the spare bedroom with shelves that went to the ceiling for the Omega’s rare book collection. Both men knew that they would have to find a larger home soon because the apartment would become uncomfortable quickly.

Jack had been thrilled to finally be getting another parental figure after so many years of relying on his father and aunt. Spencer had been surprised when the Alpha had fully explained what was happening to the boy, including the almost non-consensual mating. The remorse and shame on Aaron’s face as he’d confessed to his son what he had done had cemented the knowledge that Spencer had made the right decision. He just hoped that the confession hadn’t caused any damage to the father-and-son pair’s relationship.

“I can carry that for you.” Jack rushed out of his own bedroom to take the man’s messenger bag. He carried it into the bedroom next to his own. “Do you need anything?” He asked eagerly after Spencer had sunk down on the bed with a sigh.

“No, thank you. I’m just going to lay down for a while.” Spencer toed off his shoes. He stretched out. He glanced over at Hotch hovering just outside the doorway. 

“Are you feeling okay?” The older man asked quietly. He roamed his gaze over the Omega worriedly. After his initial talk with Spencer, he had mostly stayed away from the hospital using the changes in his apartment as a convenient excuse. He had called every morning and evening to check on him, but Spencer had only seen the man twice. Once when Aaron had brought Jack to explain the changes in their life and another time when Spencer had woken up in the middle of the night and found the Alpha asleep in his visitor's chair. Hotch hadn’t even argued with JJ’s announcement that she was going to be the person to pick Spencer up from the hospital and drive him to his new home.

Spencer nodded. “Just tired and achy. No, I don’t need any pain medications. I just need a nap.” He anticipated the other man’s question.

“Okay. I’ll be in the den if you need anything.” He said and disappeared down the hall.

“Go on. Shouldn’t you have homework or something to do?” Spencer looked at the younger Hotchner. 

The boy shrugged. “It’s already done.”

“Well, would you like to read to me until I fall asleep?” He offered and patted the bed next to him.

“Okay! I’ll be right back.” Jack rushed out of the room to fetch a book. He returned and carefully sat on the bed next to the injured Omega. He opened the book and began reading quietly.

~*~

Spencer sighed and fidgeted listening to the night sounds in the apartment. Even after two months in Hotch’s apartment he still wasn’t used to the noises that surrounded him in the dark. He could just barely hear the quiet hum of the fan that Jack used to drown out the sound of nighttime traffic on the highway a few blocks away. The traffic noise didn’t bother Spencer. It was quieter than the traffic at his old apartment. There were more animals in this neighborhood though. He heard dogs, cats, even birds throughout the night. He rolled onto his side as he heard Jack shuffling down the hall towards the bathroom.

The shrill blare of the alarm pulled Spencer from his bed. He grabbed his glasses and revolver from the nightstand and rushed to the hallway as Hotch appeared with his own gun in hand. Spencer shoved his glasses up on his nose and peered at his Alpha in the dark corridor. “Jack’s in the bathroom,” he shouted over the alarm.

“He knows to stay put until one of us get him. I’ll get the alarm. You check him.” Hotch pushed past him towards the front of the apartment. He froze when he heard a thump from inside the bathroom. He shot a glance back at the Omega. Spencer held his revolver at the ready and gestured for Aaron to open the bathroom door. “Jack!” The older man dropped to his knees next to his prone son.

Spencer’s mind ground to a halt as he stared at the scene before him. He lingered in the doorway watching Aaron apply pressure to the wound in Jack’s chest. He shook himself into action and glanced quickly around the bathroom and saw the bullet hole in the window pane. “Looks like a sniper. The bullet hitting the window set off the alarm.”

Aaron nodded without looking up from his son. “Shut the damn thing off and call 911. It’s okay, Jack. We’ll get you some help. Just hold on.” 

The Omega fled the hall bathroom and silenced the alarm before calling 911. He hung up and switched on a small table lamp while he called Rossi to alert the rest of the team before collapsing against the wall beside the front door. He should have known that things had been too quiet since he had moved in with the Hotchners. The trio knew that they were being watched. The council hadn’t been subtle or tried to hide it in the least. The FBI director had finally ordered security guards for both Aaron and Jack even though there hadn’t been any overt threats against any of them. He scrubbed the tears from his face when he heard the sirens arriving at the apartment complex. Tucking his revolver into the pocket of his pajamas, he pushed himself to stand to allow the EMTs in when he heard them enter the hallway. “First door on the right,” he instructed pointing.

Aaron stumbled into the hallway to make room for the emergency workers and looked around for him. Jack’s blood was smeared on his hands. He slowly approached  “Did you…”

“I called Dave.” He swallowed and stared at the bathroom door, straining to hear the quiet murmurs from inside. “Is he…”

“Hanging on.” The Alpha crossed his arms over his bare chest. Spencer recognized the move as one of a man trying to restrain himself from doing something rash. “Someone needs to call the Director.”

“Dave said he’d take care of it. You need to put a shirt on. And some shoes so you can go to the hospital with Jack.” Spencer nudged him gently.

Hotch looked down at himself before raking his gaze across Spencer’s matching pajama pants and top. “You need shoes also. I’m not letting you out of my sight now.” 

The younger man shook his head. “I need to…”

“Be with your mate, your Alpha. You’re the one that said we have the same future now. We’re both going to the hospital to be with Jack.” He stared at the Omega waiting for him to submit.

Spencer swallowed. It was rare that Aaron mentioned that they were mates, that he was the dominant Alpha to the young genius. “I’m not safe for either of you two. This wouldn’t have happened if not for me. I should go. Leave you and Jack alone.”

Aaron’s hand shot out and gripped Spencer’s arm. “No. The three of us are a family. We’re sticking together. Go get your shoes. Change if you need to, but you’re coming with me to the hospital.” He released the Omega when he finally acquiesced with a nod. 

~*~

Aaron shot to his feet when he heard several sets of footsteps approaching Jack’s hospital room. He felt Reid move behind him, shielding Jack from any potential threats. The door opened, and Dave smiled in. “Knock, knock.” The Italian lead a pair of strangers in with Prentiss following behind.

“Who’s this?” Hotch roamed his eyes over the group. He subtly sniffed at the air. One Alpha and one Omega. The Omega man that stared at them intently. He felt Spencer’s fingers touch the small of his back lightly in reassurance that he wasn’t intimidated by the strangers. He briefly wondered if his Omega knew them.

The Omega man stepped forward and looked past him to Spencer. “Doctor Reid, I wish we were meeting under different circumstances. You know me as Q.” His accent was distinctly British.

Spencer nudged Hotch to move to the side. “Q was one of the Omegas that volunteered to test my suppressant,” he explained. “This is my mate, SSA Aaron Hotchner, and his son Jack.” The boy peeked around him with a wave but stayed quiet.

“I wish I could say that it was a pleasure to meet you, but as you know the situation is less than ideal.” Q offered his hand to the Unit Chief. “May I introduce my own Alpha, James Bond.” He gestured to them in turn before looking at Emily. She shut the door.

“What’s this about?” Reid asked. He moved back to his seat next to Jack’s bed.

“I reached out to some of my European contacts to see what could be done to protect the three of you. In the process, my request came to the attention of MI6.” Emily gestured for Q to continue the explanation.

Q smiled. “James and I advocated that both of you would be assets to recruit into MI6. Our superiors agreed. If you choose to, you will be given positions within MI6. If you don’t want to, our incredible resources are available to help you relocate to a secure new life. Either way, we’re here to escort you to London. Tonight.”

The Unit Chief blinked. “Tonight?”

James nodded. “Yes. We will be flying back on Her Majesty’s jet. Prince Harry was in DC for an official visit.” 

“But our jobs, my mom, Jessica.” Spencer looked at his mate for guidance.

“The FBI can’t protect you the way they can. You need to go. Your mother will be moved after you’re settled in a new location. Jessica will be given the chance to go along,” Dave said. “This needs to be done fast before the Council can do something to stop you.”

“Do we need to make a decision about joining MI6 tonight?” Aaron asked. Their arguments for the relocation were sound. The suppressant was a welcome invention in Europe. Spencer would be respected for its creation instead of hunted down and punished.

James shook his head. “No, not at all. You may take a few days to think about it. The only decision you need to make right now is whether you will be coming with us or not. Unfortunately, the personal escort is a one-time offer.”

“What about moving Jack? He’s not ready to be released from the hospital yet.” Spencer glanced at the boy who was watching them curiously.

“We have a medical team and all the medical supplies that young Master Hotchner could need,” Q stated earning a giggle from Jack.

Reid and Hotch glanced at each other. “May we have a few minutes to talk? Privately, please,” The Alpha requested.

James nodded. “Of course. We will be waiting outside for your answer.” The pair from MI6 left the hospital room.

Dave hesitated at the door. “It’s going to be saying goodbye if you go, but I’d rather send you to Europe then attend your funerals. I’m sure the rest of the team feels the same way.” Emily nodded in agreement and the pair left the trio alone.

“We should do this. The Council has shown that they’ll do anything to get to you, and I won’t risk Jack that way.” Hotch ruffled Jack’s hair.

“I’ll go alone, then maybe the Council will leave you and Jack alone.” Reid swallowed back the guilt that he was the reason the boy was laying in the hospital bed. 

Jack frowned up at him. “We’re a family now. We should all go. You and Dad are mates anyways. You can’t leave him like that.”

Aaron stared at the younger man. “Jack’s right. We might not be a traditional mated pair or family. We might never have that type of relationship, but we are a family. We’re stronger together. All three of us. Either all of us go or none of us go.”

Spencer closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions that crashed into him. He finally nodded a few moments later. “I know. It’s just hard to say goodbye to the team. Will they even let us say goodbye? And what if Jessica doesn’t go? Her father’s health might give her a reason to stay. And my mom. And what about Jack’s schooling? It’s just…”

Jack reached up and touched the Omega’s hand lightly. “It’ll be fun to go to school some place new. But we can go see all the places the Daleks blew up. Or that the TARDIS landed. It’ll be fun, and maybe everyone can come visit us?”

A chuckle escaped Spencer at the boy’s attempt to see the bright side of their situation. “Yes, you’re right. We might have to have guards for a while still, but things will be better. Okay, let’s do this. If they won’t let us go see everyone to say goodbye, maybe they’ll let us give Dave and Emily letters for each person.”

Aaron looked at them. “So we’re moving to England?”

“We’re moving to England.” Spencer nodded.

~*~

Spencer lingered at the side of the sofa where the nurses had placed Jack. They were riding in the media cabin with the MI6 pair and medical team taking care of Jack. He watched out the window as Hotch and Dave said their goodbyes. Dave tucked a packet of letters written by the departing trio into his pocket before exchanging a quick hug with the now-former Unit Chief. He sighed watching the pair walk away from each other. 

“Uncle Dave said maybe the team can get some time off and come visit once we get settled.” Jack poked a finger into Spencer’s side.

“I know. Did you get to talk to your aunt?” Spencer glanced down at him.

He nodded with a sad smile. “Yeah. Dad called her while you were talking to Henry. She promised to come visit as soon as she can. I told her I’d send her postcards whenever we did something cool.”

“Good.” Spencer smiled. He glanced up when James escorted Aaron into the cabin.

“The prince will be arriving in ten minutes, and we will take off as soon as we’re cleared. He may choose to come back and meet you once we get in flight.” James arranged himself in a seat. He studied the trio trying to settle their nerves. “You’ve made the right decision. We’ll take proper care of you and get you settled into a life that you will be secure and happy in.”

“Thank you.” Aaron nodded. He placed his hand gently on Jack’s shoulder and watched out the window for their host’s arrival.

 

 

 


End file.
